


hello baby

by indigo_penstrokes



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Period Accurate, its gonna be funny and fluffy, to aquire a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_penstrokes/pseuds/indigo_penstrokes
Summary: morgan and jo have a pretty charmed life, a steady income, a warm bed to sleep in, and a little drama queen of a cat. but what happens when they want something to make that charmed life a perfect life?





	hello baby

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to kat writes for bandstand

The bedroom of the apartment on the corner of Superior and West Third street was lit by a single, warm lighted, lamp. It also housed a queen bed that was piled high with soft, handmade blankets. It made for an atmosphere of cosiness, a feeling of home and love. And that's exactly what filled the bedroom, and the apartment beyond it: Love. That love and feeling of finally being home oftentimes pulls out thoughts and feelings that would otherwise have gone unspoken. 

“Have you ever thought about what it would be like if we had a baby?” Morgan asked softly, breaking the relative silence with her head resting on Jo’s shoulder as she read. 

“Well,” Jo folded down the corner of the book she was reading, it was Jane Eyre, and thought. Sure part of her had always wanted a kid, someone that would keep the Blue Wisp alive after she got too old, but the logical part of her had always overridden that hope. But she had been rather good with her cousins when they were little, so it wouldn’t be a stretch to say she would be a good mother. “I think it would be nice. We would have another little one around here besides Ophelia.” 

As if on cue the large fluffy calico jumped on the bed between them. She gave them both a look that said _why would you need more love than my own?_ before settling down and nesting in the blankets. Ophelia was quite an opinionated cat who had no desire to be chased around by little grubby hands.

“You’ve seen how happy June makes Donny and Jules, why can’t we have something like that?” Morgan mused almost sadly, one hand absently petting the now purring Ophelia as she glanced up at Jo.

“Because we lack half of the parts necessary to make one?” This earned her a very cute pout and a few jabs to the side from Morgan. “Okay okay, I relent, but you know why we can't.”

Morgan sighed, deflating in seconds, “yeah, I do.” 

Jo noticed the shift in her wife’s - she was still over the moon about the fact that she could call Morgan her wife - mood like it was the changing of the winds. She set the book on the side table before turning to hold her. “Talk to me dear,” she whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. 

Morgan sighed again, this time burying her face into Jo’s chest. “I just want a baby, Jo.” _But the world won’t let us_ rang through the air, unspoken. 

“I know love, I know.” She ran a hand through Morgan’s hair, untangling the damp strands. Whether she was soothing herself or her wife could be taken up for debate.

“I want to bring something good into the world.” Jo could feel Morgan begin to cry. “I _need_ to bring something good.” 

“Hey, we'll figure it out, I promise.” She kissed the top of her head, the inklings of an idea starting to form. “I promise.” 

Morgan nodded sleepily, “okay, I love you.” 

“I love you more.” She clicked off the lamp before wrapping her arms around Morgan. 

“I love you most,” Morgan whispered into Jo’s shoulder, the words an oath sealed with a kiss.

They stayed like that for moments, maybe hours before they each fell asleep. Morgan with her head tucked beneath her lover's chin with Jo wrapped protectively around her and their legs tangled together under the comforter. All while a content Opheila sat purring by their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a super short chapter but i promise it will pick up in the following, so please stick around  
and as always comments and kudos will make my day and my inbox is always open on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
